


The Pathology Of Po

by crankylex



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankylex/pseuds/crankylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY:  A day in the life of Vicky Po.</p><p>DISCLAIMER:  All Witchblade characters belong to someone other than me.  This work is not-for-profit fanfiction, and no infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pathology Of Po

Things I Have To Do Today:

1\. Catch the bastard who keeps replacing the eyeballs of the unclaimed cadavers with donut holes. This is a) desecration of the dead and b) a waste of baked goods.

2\. Autopsy the three new DBs brought in this AM. Two are white males, late twenties, early thirties, and one black male, same age range. All three are extremely muscular, with black dragons tattooed on their right forearms. Apparent causes of death are, respectively, gunshot, crossbow bolt (!) and death by giant rock.

3\. Make Jake McCartey suffer. He is an asshole, and the next time he comes in here with his "I need some information, wench" attitude, I'm going to shove a scalpel up his ass. Was he raised in a fucking barn or what? Must be all that hair gel affecting his brain.

4\. Buy a 'thinking of you' card for Pez. She seems really down lately, and I cannot stand by and allow that to happen. Andy (dickhead) keeps calling me to talk about her. Like I want to discuss her with that fucking cro-mag! Buy a clue, pal, she's not interested.

5\. Post betaed fic to the ScullySlash list. I like the way this one turned out, I think it really showcases my love of Scully, as well as my forensic knowledge.

6\. Buy a new carton of smokes. I know I should quit, but it's either the smokes or the bourbon, and I've yet to accidentally stitch myself to a cadaver under the influence of the smokes.

7\. Buy cat litter before I have to declare my apartment a biohazard. Nothing says "won't you come in?" to potential dates like the stench of overflowing cat boxes.

8\. Call mother to turn down her *generous* offer to set me up with the undertaker she met at Cousin Selma's wake. I know, I know, we both work with the dead, but I'd just as soon mingle with the living more often, you know? Besides, if I smell any more formaldehyde, I might go insane.

9\. Call shrink about weird deja-vu that keeps happening. It's been constant for about a week now, and it's starting to freak me out. I mean, I know I'm boring, but come on, I haven't lived this whole week before!!!

10\. Stop by Pez' apartment on way home. (?) I don't want to intrude, but it's really bothering me that she hasn't even come down to see me in the past few days. Nada. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Not even a "Hey, Vic, can you tell me what year this incredibly rare piece of metal was forged?" Danny mentioned that she was acting weird, and even Asshole McCartey seems worried. This cannot be a good thing...

THE END


End file.
